candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cavity Cave
- | characters = Tooth Fairy | champion = Sticky Sculptor | new = spawning naturally | released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible | previous = Soda Surf | previous2 = Soda-Surf.png | next = Tricky Tracks | next2 = Tricky-Tracks.png }} Story A big blob of jelly suddenly fell down on the Tooth Fairy. Tiffi uses her toothbrush to sculpt a jelly dress out of it. New things *New candy cannons are added. **Lucky candy cannons first appear in level 2032. **Mystery candy cannons first appear in level 2034. *After being removed from level 1985, lucky candies can spawn naturally in level 2033. Levels This is a record-smashing episode. Cavity Cave has broken many difficulty records, with several at a large margin. All 15 levels are rated at least somewhat hard. Furthermore, more than half the levels in the episode are rated extremely hard. This is the most difficult episode, with a mean difficulty of 7.2. Also note the main cause of the episode's extraordinary difficulty is due to the low number of moves, due to buffs applied through an update before the release of the episode. Cavity Cave is a nearly impossible episode. It has two somewhat hard levels; and , two hard levels; and , one very hard level; , eight extremely hard levels; , , , , and , and two nearly impossible levels; and . Gallery Story= EP137 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2031 Reality.png|Level 2031 - |link=Level 2031 Level 2032 Reality.png|Level 2032 - |link=Level 2032 Level 2033 Reality.png|Level 2033 - |link=Level 2033 Level 2034 Reality.png|Level 2034 - |link=Level 2034 Level 2035 Reality.png|Level 2035 - |link=Level 2035 Level 2036 Reality.png|Level 2036 - |link=Level 2036 Level 2037 Reality.png|Level 2037 - |link=Level 2037 Level 2038 Reality.png|Level 2038 - |link=Level 2038 Level 2039 Reality.png|Level 2039 - |link=Level 2039 Level 2040 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2040 - |link=Level 2040 Level 2041 Reality.png|Level 2041 - |link=Level 2041 Level 2042 Reality.png|Level 2042 - |link=Level 2042 Level 2043 Reality.png|Level 2043 - |link=Level 2043 Level 2044 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2044 - |link=Level 2044 Level 2045 Reality.png|Level 2045 - |link=Level 2045 |-| Champion title= Sticky Sculptor.png|Champion title|link=Sticky Sculptor |-| Icon= Cavitycave.png|Episode icon Trivia *If you look at the background closely, Odus is hiding inside the cave. *This episode has the most number of level buffs and some of the biggest level buffs, with at least three levels being buffed by 30 or more moves. In total, the levels have been buffed by nearly 200 moves. *This episode has 9 extremely hard or above levels, the most in any episode. Even the original version of Fanciful Fort had 8 extremely hard levels and a mean of 6.93, while this one currently has a mean of 7.2. **This episode is currently the new hardest episode in the game. This is the first episode ever to have a mean difficulty of at least 7, corresponding to Very Hard. **This is the second reality episode to have a difficulty of nearly impossible. The first one was Scrumptious Studio. Category:World Thirty-Six Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Extremely hard episodes Category:Nearly Impossible episodes